pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Annabeth and Percy
Lordranged7 (talk) 22:56, April 12, 2016 (UTC) Ban He has been banned for three days, for that insult. It's hard to say when something should get approved and what should not, for I don't want to be too restrictive for that feature. Energy ''X'' 12:13, April 13, 2016 (UTC) User It has been notified and the user has been taken care of. Maybe harsh, but it is still business. Energy ''X'' 21:21, April 22, 2016 (UTC) App Why, what's going on? Have you got something to report? Energy ''X'' 09:17, April 29, 2016 (UTC) App How would you like to become a mod for the Discussions feature? Energy ''X'' 17:53, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Unlike others, I did see you on the Community Central a lot of times. I think you are trustworthy enough to earn the rights. Though it would be appreciated if you could edit here more often. Energy ''X'' 17:59, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Alolan Ninetales The Alolan Ninetales is also a Fairy-type Pokémon. DragonSpore18 (talk) 18:09 August 1, 2016 (UTC) Hey Annabeth!, Yeah, im still around, My phone recently stopped working and im in the process of getting it repaired (I feel like I can do it myself as i've fixed it before), I'll be back on soon. Im currently using my computer to send this message. Thanks for asking Zikari (talk) 22:04, August 7, 2016 (UTC)Zikari Thank you for Reverting Pokemon Sun & Moon's page last night the user who added that on there was Zazuatos i knew Pikachu did not indeed belong under Alola form's. If i find anything else messed up i'll report in to you or one of the others okay? so you notice. Kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 03:22, August 15, 2016 (UTC) I just think it would have made more sense for Jessiebelle's Vileplume to be female since she's female as well. Ash's Pikachu is male like he is and James's Growlie is male like he is. So why didn't they make Jessiebelle's Vileplume female like she is? Hm, New Sun and moon pokemon Check this search under the news for Pokemon Sun and moon new Pokemon i'm check it out now to see what's new might be fake but eh never know right? Anyway Kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 10:17, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Hi, I Got your message and sorry i can't give you a "direct link to it", But what i was refering to was "Pokemon Sun and Moon News, Rumors: Leaked Details Reveal Alola Pokedex & Starter Evolutions, by BREATHcast" As you can see that site has links to the Alola pokemon i have no idea if it's real or fake can you check it out? Kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 17:36, August 16, 2016 (UTC) :It's hard to say, considering the name is basically censored. If there are more complaints, I'll inform him. Energy ''X'' 20:32, August 21, 2016 (UTC) :He has been blocked for a month for writing in caps. Again. Energy ''X'' 20:41, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Reply It's fine, go on, then. Energy ''X'' 08:52, August 31, 2016 (UTC) Reply Er, here? Don't exactly understand what you want. Energy ''X'' 19:02, August 31, 2016 (UTC) :Maybe you ask for this? That, as well as those round edges, were modified by .css. Energy ''X'' 21:34, August 31, 2016 (UTC) Spreading the word Hey Percy, User Pomi098 wanted me to spread the word about his Poll you can see it from Wikia Activity so you notice/know. Kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 17:55, September 1, 2016 (UTC) Got the message Annabeth it is then "sorry can't link it" September 3rd i will give you the link 4 the poll so you know. Kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 18:06, September 1, 2016 (UTC) Hello Fellow Pokemon fan how are you? Darytyg123123 ([[User talk:Darytyg123123|'talk']]) 07:01, September 6, 2016 (UTC) Reply I'd say that was fairly obvious of him to made two accounts that write comments in a similar manner. Quite odd, really. Energy ''X'' 16:53, September 12, 2016 (UTC) Ping: "New policy suggestion" Apologies for my absence this last week or so. I have a new policy idea for /d/ that needs your opinion as an active Discussions moderator on Energy X's talkpage. -SPD •�� ' 18:22, September 27, 2016 (UTC) Thank you 4 ''Hey Annabeth, Thank you for the message on community central the user Antvasima was the one being you know, Anyway i message her, So hopefully the staff will look through it all and take care of it, So you notice Thanks, Kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 23:17, October 25, 2016 (UTC) Hey Annabeth Can you help me on Community central? Antvasima is asking why she should send her report about you know to special:contact general i'll send a link on there, Kind regards Trainer Micah (talk) 10:47, October 26, 2016 (UTC) Ban? Hello, why have I been banned? ErikaG253 (talk) 15:42, October 27, 2016 (UTC) User Contacted the Fandom staff about it. '''Energy ''X'' 19:22, October 28, 2016 (UTC) Hey, Annabeth! There's a user you should block! His username is Pepethefrog50. He is spamming "REEEEEEEEE" stuff and "NOOOOOOO" when I said I'd report him. He must be blocked! SuperHemi8750 (talk) 17:25, November 16, 2016 (UTC) i'm sorry for spamming Hey Annabeth. Can you please unblock me? User:Ironman170 Hello A&P Today during chat, a user called Pokemontrainer55 mentioned the word c** in the chat. Now obviously I added the asterisks because it's a sexual word, but maybe you could warn him not to do it again? Don't ban him because I don't think that is an appropriate punishment. Thanks. Oh, and here is a link to his profile page. http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Pokemontrainer55 Also while I was making my decision, I told him not to ask me not to send this message because it would make me want to send it more. Almost immediately he swore. After I said that I had sent the message (which was true at the time) he started spamming and also swore again, as well as spamming capital letters. Just letting you know. This paragraph was added after the message was sent just saying Psychomaniac14 (talk) 02:56, November 22, 2016 (UTC) Reply It has been taken care of. Energy ''X'' 13:45, December 1, 2016 (UTC) User A block has been placed. Energy ''X'' 08:14, December 14, 2016 (UTC) New mod Who do you think the next mod should be? Two candidates have said they wanted to be, and they are this one and this one. Do you have someone else in mind? Energy ''X'' 12:56, December 26, 2016 (UTC) Excuse me, but what have I exactly done? I just arrived on chat and asked a question, but suddenly ban. DumbDude2702 (talk) 17:23, December 27, 2016 (UTC) hi Reply This time, I sent a word to the staff to block his IP. Energy ''X'' 00:10, January 3, 2017 (UTC) Could you please unlock @Blazing Banana Breads' roleplay post made 4 days ago. We all put a great effort in it, and I will appreciate if you unlock his post. MegaSteven1. Hey annabeth, what is your friend code for Pokemon X/Y? I don't know how to get mine, could you tell me how? [[User:SuperHemi8750|SuperHemi the Umbreon (talk) ]] (talk) 15:26, January 20, 2017 (UTC) Hello hi, long time no see, sorry about how i have been to you on how to train your dragon wikia, but lets be friends on wikia. anyway did'nt know you had a account here. P.S i changed my username. ExtinctAnimalStudier (talk) January 20 18:09 Misbehavior on chat Hello Annabeth, a user named Martyyyyyyyyy was misbehaving on chat. Can you please ban him? Thank you very much, Tim Hammer Bro. (talk) 10:16, January 31, 2017 (UTC) Edit= Well, with a talk with FortifiendWolf, it is recommended that you edit a bit, just for the min. requirement for the admin, to give you access to the tools to block people (from the Discussions). Energy ''X'' 13:20, January 31, 2017 (UTC) Annabeth this is Cross from smashpedia I have a request for you. I need you to tell the smashpedia people that I can nolonger be on the smashpedia page due to my school blocking the website on my computer so untill further notice I can not go to it. I just need you to to tell them and tell them I might be able to go on it on Monday and Friday might. Just tell them for me please. Confusing Ya I know it is kind of confusing but my school decides what websites to block. Also if they want to get a hold of me tell them to go to twitter page Crosstails20, or Smashboards. So no discord. Crosstails20 (talk) UnavaRpg Map isn't appearing ''Hey Annabeth, A user Arcues1993Dragon has a problem on discussion post he says the Map's isn't appearing can you check it out to see if there's a problem plz thanks, Regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 21:39, February 6, 2017 (UTC) '' Dylanthefirepup Annabeth, could you ban Dylanthefirepup? He put 1000 o's in one message. I've got proof this time! [[User:SuperHemi8750|SuperHemi the Umbreon (talk) ]] (talk) 00:38, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Working? Also Archive & Thank you ''Hey Annabeth, Just wondering can you after you work tonight, Can you archive my talk page? Reason well it needs it so you notice, Have fun with work. And thank you for the message from before, Regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 03:16, February 17, 2017 (UTC) I see, i'll give it a try, Thanks...Trainer Micah (talk) 13:55, February 17, 2017 (UTC) '' Nevermind I've asked Lord ''Reason is well as you know i'm going to be off line til March 26th so you notice busy times in every day lifetime stuff so you notice. Kind Regards chat with you the 26th...Trainer Micah (talk) 14:59, February 17, 2017 (UTC) '' Posts on discussion 3 of my posts on discussions have been deleted, and AFAIK, they are not off topic. I am not saying you deleted them, just that you seem the most easiest one to contact. Do you know what was wrong with my posts? Utkar22 06:24, March 2, 2017 (UTC)